


A Pillow Fort

by HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kid!Lock, Kidlock, Pillow Fights, Sweet kids, crazily fluffy, pillow forts, they're just kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson/pseuds/HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!John wants to build a pillow fort, and Kid!Sherlock's not too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anya99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya99/gifts).



> Written by Holmes and beta'd by the ever-loyal and adventurous NotQuiteWatson

1 pm  
“Let’s build a pillow fort, Sherlock!”

1.01 pm  
Sherlock considers the small, blond boy critically. He looks longingly at the teddy bear he’s dissecting. John tugs at Sherlock’s purple t-shirt stubbornly, refusing to be deterred. Sherlock sighs.

1.05 pm  
“Okay.” John pauses and eyes the pile of pillows with the air of an architect, an artist, contemplating the next step in his masterpiece. He points a stubby little finger towards the centre of the room. “There.”

1.07pm  
Sherlock has lugged almost all the pillows over to John’s chosen spot. John staggers over with the last few clenched tightly in his arms. He sets them down and grins.

1\. 08pm  
Sherlock wonders if he could cut up one of the pillows to see if the stuffing is different from the teddy bear’s. John distracts him before he can get started. 

1\. 09 pm  
John explains to Sherlock where all the pillows will go.

1.10pm   
They get to work.

1.15pm  
John makes Sherlock rebuild his side again- “It’s too wonky Sherlock! It will fall down.” Sherlock fails to see the problem. It’s hardly meant to resist any force.

1.20pm  
John crawls inside and pronounces the fort “good”. Sherlock crawls in after him.

1.23pm  
John’s head pops up over the side of the fort. He sets his mouth stubbornly and puts a hand up to shield his eyes against an imaginary glare. He scans the room for enemy soldiers. 

He freezes and pops back down. “There’s one behin’ the sofa.” He whispers into Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock frowns and takes a look himself.

1.29 pm  
John didn’t take well to being told his “enemy soldier” didn’t exist and that it was very stupid of him to think so. He’s sulking as far away from Sherlock as he can be in the confines of the fort. 

 

1.31pm  
Sherlock is bored.

1.34pm  
Sherlock has an idea. He plucks a pillow from the edge of the fort and hurls it at John. It hits him on the shoulder. The pout disappears.

1.35pm  
The next pillow hits Sherlock in the face.

1.40pm  
Their fort lies scattered all over the room. The next pillow knocks Sherlock off his feet. When he gets up, John has vanished.

1.44pm  
John is still missing.

1.47pm  
Sherlock feels the first twinges of worry.

1.50pm  
His missing friend and several pillows hurtle out from behind the sofa and knock Sherlock to the ground. He is, understandably, quite miffed. 

1.53  
“Got you!” John laughs once he’s clambered off Sherlock. “An’ you said there wasn’t anyone hidin’ behin’ the sofa.”

1.56pm  
The grinning and the laughter are, apparently, infectious.


End file.
